happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icy You
"Icy You" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twentieth of the second season, and forty-seventh overall. HTF's Episode Description Another vending machine disaster for Nutty? Can't quite curb your cravings for sweets and such? Watching this episode may help with that! Plot Nutty stands at the entrance of a convenience store, clapping his hands as he anticipates the sugary sweets he's about to partake in. Unfortunately, he reaches into his pockets to find he has no money. As luck would have it, however, Lumpy, the clerk, is preoccupied, having his tongue stuck in a hot dog rollers. Seeing his chance, Nutty runs into the store and grabs armfuls of various candies. As he runs through the store, he comes to a stop when he happens upon the slushy machine. In awe of its magnificence, Nutty drops the candy he's holding and hurries to the machine. He grabs a cup and fills it twice, downing both in a single gulp. Not satisfied, however, Nutty throws the cup away and starts drinking straight from the nozzle of the slushy machine. His vision begins to blur as brain freeze kicks in, though he still seems content. As he attempts to remove his lips from the slushy machine, he finds that his lips have become frozen to the nozzle. He yanks his lips away from the machine, causing his lips to tear off. He screams in pain and stumbles backwards, unable to find his balance as he's gained a lot of weight from the abundance of slushy he's consumed. He stumbles into a sharp point used for holding bagged candy. This causes him to "pop" and lose the lower half of his body, making him fly around the store, losing his organs as he goes. He finally slams face first into the automatic doors and slides to the ground. As he moans in pain, the doors slam shut on his head, crushing it to pieces. Back inside the store, Lumpy, with his tongue still stuck in the hot dog rollers, gets to work mopping up Nutty's blood and the slushy he consumed that exited his body. Before the episode ends, Lumpy slips and falls to the floor despite a nearby wet floor warning sign. Moral "Feed a cold, starve a fever!" Injuries #Nutty loses his lips to the slushy machine. #Nutty "pops" and loses organs while flying through the store. Deaths *Nutty's head is crushed between a pair of automatic sliding doors. Goofs #The positions of the candy on Nutty's body change throughout the episode. #Nutty's googly eye starts out on the left, but when when he spots the slushy machine, it's on his right eye for the rest of the episode. #The door on the ice chest next to the slushy machine disappears when Nutty moves up to the slushy machine. #When Nutty suffers from what seems to be brain freeze, he shouldn't have felt the pain of having his lips torn off or being popped. #When Lumpy was cleaning the floor, his left arm is much lower than it should be. #When Nutty's lips were torn off, Nutty is not overweight, but he is overweight when he stumbles backwards. #The sliding door should not have closed on Nutty (unless, of course, Lumpy messed up with the installation, which would not be surprising). #When Nutty drops the whole bunch of candy and approaches the slushy machine, the candy turns into a smaller amount than it was when it was in his hands. #At one point, Nutty's Pupils is on his eyelid for a second. # When Nutty is overweight, he has two bellies. # When Nutty's head gets crushed, if one looks closely, there's a second body overlapping another. Quick Shot Moment When Nutty is having his brain freeze, there's a brief shot Nutty with his lips torn off. This quick shot moment spoils Nutty's injury. Trivia *This is the last episode in which Rhode Montijo voiced Lumpy. He is not oficially credited though and only has a short line at the end. *Nutty's arm twitches after his body is destroyed. *This is one of the few episodes, where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change. *One frame of this episode was shown on the 2009 FAQ video of the YouTube show, "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?" *Even though it is in Season 2, it was the first episode of Happy Tree Friends ever uploaded to the channel for Mondo Media on YouTube, being their 4th video. *The title is a parody of "I See You". *There are no female characters in this episode. *The idea for this episode came from a scene that was removed from the episode Keepin' it Reel, in which Nutty was going to be seen in the background drinking from a slushy machine. This is said in the commentary for the Third Strike Happy Tree Friend DVD. *When Nutty has his lips torn he's similar to The Lich from Adventure Time. *This is the internet episode with the shortest title, only having six characters (letters). Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females